


Heart Gone Walking

by Topaz_Eyes



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2008-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, she wonders what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Gone Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a quote by Elizabeth Stone.

Some days, when she sits at her desk mired with paperwork--when she looks up to see House loping past her office door--she wonders what happened.

He'd be seventeen now, just finishing high school. Would he be an athlete and class valedictorian, or a slacker scraping by with his fingernails? What blue would his eyes be? Would he be tall and lanky, or short and compact?

What would he want to be?

She'd elected to stay out of his life. Giving him up was the hardest thing she'd ever done, but she told herself it was for the best. His adoptive parents would give him what she never could.

(She'd never told _him_, either. By the time she knew, he'd already been long gone.)

She'd called him Elijah David. She wonders what name he goes by now.

But soon Elijah will be eighteen, and old enough to ask about his records. She sometimes thinks of this while House is giving her the hormone injections to allow her that second chance. Or, when she stands at the clinic desk, looking at patient files--she thinks maybe Elijah will try to contact her.

What would she tell them then?


End file.
